Un Mundo Nuevo Para Nosotros
by amandai800
Summary: Lucy se escapó de casa con Juvia donde viviran en Hawaii. Donde tendran inesperadas sorpress con dos chicos. Acompaña-nos a mi y a mis personajes en esta historia de amor. NaLu- Gruvia **PUEDE CONTENER LEMMON**
1. Nuestro nuevo hogar, Hawaii!

Bufffffff! Cuanto tiempo, enserio! Los estudios sabéis, peeeeeero! Ahora digo, si me faltan dos semanas para acabar las clases, mmm...

Entonces mi sabia mente tuvo el capricho de querer escribir algo, pero las otras series no me acordaba así que voy a hacer una serie en Hawaii porque así es mas guay, cool y todas esas tonterías. xD.

Ehem pues esta serie es Gruvia y Nalu, creo. No se puede que ponga mas atención en una que a otro. Bueno espero que os guste y todo eso, Blah Blah

* * *

Nuestro nuevo hogar, Hawaii!

Lucy PV:

Hawaii, eh...-Pensava yo mirando el paisaje desde la ventana de ese maloliente autobús.

Os cuento mi historia, aunque no quiero acordarme lo haré... Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. Sí, la heredera de las GIGANTESCAS mansiones Heartfillia. Mi padre, un multimillonario que siempre me controlaba, donde iba, con quién, cuándo y que hacía.

En mis 18 años de edad me he ido de casa con mi mejor amiga Juvia Loxar, mi única amiga que no estaba conmigo por mi dinero.

Ahora estoy aquí, en un viejo y asqueroso autobús lleno de gente extraña e intimidante, yo admirando el paisaje de mi nuevo hogar, Hawaii. Y Juvia dormida en mi hombro.

Porfin llegamos!- Grité alegre por salir de el horrible autobús.

Whoaaa! Me encanta el mar!- Gritó Juvia ya despierta, por fin.

Juvia, ven te enseñare donde viviremos desde hoy!- Le dije a Juvia señalándose un gran bloque de pisos de color blanco con unos 8 pisos al menos.

Entramos al edificio, era precioso! Suelos de mármol blanco con paredes color crema, lamparas color dorado con sillones color marrón chocolate, si el portal era así ya me imagino como sería el piso.

Nuestro piso era el 1º 2ª, entramos en el piso. Era espectacular! El salón tenía unos ventanales gigantes que daban al mar de Hawaii, con sillones color celeste y suelo de parqué. Juvia fue al baño ya que como todo ser humano tiene necesidades y yo me fui al gigantesco balcón a admirar el mar azul.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Sentí que gritaba Juvia, pero que..?!

Fuí corriendo hacía el baño dónde me encontré a un hombre intentando quitarle la ropa a Juvia mientras ella resistía.

Oye tu que se supone que haces aquí?!- Grité cogiendo a Juvia y poniendo la detrás de mi.

Vivo aquí. Y ya que me estaba a punto de duchar entró ella y quería duchar-me con ella.-Dijo el chico.

Como?! Eres tu nuestro compañero de piso, me dijeron que serían dos chicas!- Grité sorprendida, pero qué...

Dos somos, pero chicas no. Mi compañero está en el baño de su habitación.-Dijo el tranquilamente.

Lucy, tendremos que vivir con ellos?!- Dijo Juvia asustada

Tranquila guapa yo estaré protegiendote.- Le dijo el chico guiñandole el ojo.

Haber, haber! Primero: Ya he entendido que haces aquí y Segundo vístete!- Grité tapandome los ojos.

Whoaa, perdón es una mania!. -Dijo el chico poniéndose la ropa.

Pfff, tu como siempre desnudándose, aprende a usar la ropa pervertido!- Gritó un chico que de repente entró.

Bueno vamos a reunir-nos en el salón y nos presentamos!- Grité cansada de esta situación.

Nos sentamos en el sofá donde habíamos yo, Juvia y dos chicos desconocidos.

Me llamo Lucy Heartfillia, espero que os comporteis y compartamos los gastos por favor!- Grité harta

Y-Yo soy J-Juvia Loxar..-Dijo tímidamente Juvia

Tranquila monada no muerdo!- Gritó el pervertido poniéndole el brazo alrededor de ella.

Soy Gray Fullbuster, encantado!- Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba demasiada confianza en sí mismo.

Yo Natsu Dragneel, por cierto Lucy.. Solo hay dos habitaciones como nos apañamos?- Dijo Natsu señalando a Gray y Juvia

Solo hay dos habitaciones con cama de matrimonio, y yo no pienso dormir con Natsu!- Gritó Gray

Entonces duerme en el sofá, pervertido!- Gritó Natsu

Como has dicho?! Quieres pelea he?!- Gritó Gray mientras se daba de puñetazos y patadas con Natsu.

Entonces que hacemos, Lucy?

Continuara...

* * *

Buenoooo que hará Lucy e.e

Intentare continuar porque nose ue hare esta noche apuntare ideas para los episodios. Eso si no seran demasiado largos 600- 1000 palabras o puede que veces mas nose...

Hasta otro dia!

Escribo siete palabras porque quedan estas para hacer 700 palabras Buajaja!


	2. Buenos vecinos, no crees?

Pfff.. Nose que escribir enserio...

Hacía semaaanas que no entraba en fanfiction xD creo que puede incluco un mes... Pero bueno voy a seguir escribiento haber si me saleun poco de inpiracion xD

* * *

Buenos vecinos, no crees?

* * *

**Lucy Pv:**

* * *

Lucy que hacemos?- Preguntó Juvia

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica con pelo escarlata venía corriendo con un bate de béisbol con clavos.

AHHHHHHHHHHH, pero que le haces a mi nueva casa!?- Grité aterrorizada.

Vosotros dúo de idiotas callad, desde mi casa os oigo!- Gritó la mujer.

Aye, sir!- Gritaron ellos dos abrazándose, pero ahora que les pasa?

perdón por entrar de golpe, me llamo Erza. Erza Scarlett.- Dijo la chica ya más tranquila, creo.

E-Ella es nuestra amiga de la infancia y ayer se mudó aquí con su novio. Jellal Fernandez.- Dijo Natsu, Pero inmediatamente Erza le pego un puñetazo mientras ella estaba es modo ''amorosa''.

Ayyy, Natsu no digas eso tonto~..-Dijo Erza sonrojada

Hooola!- Gritó un chico y una chica unisiono. El chico tenía el pelo negro y largo, la chica era muy pequeña comparada con él, tenia ojos marrones y pelo azul turquesa.

Madre mía aquí la gente tiene serios problemas... Juvia y yo seremos las mas normales al final... No es bueno entrar en casa ajena sabes..

Bueno, ya basta! Todos fuera de mi casa, ya!- Grité harta de estos bobos.

Aunque dije fuera ellos entendieron ''pasad amigos!'' Pero por suerte me hice amiga de una chica llamada Levy, era una pequeña chica enamorada de su compañero de piso Gajeel.

Hey Lucy.-Dijo Natsu

Que? -DIje esperandome la chorrada del mes.

He invitado a todos los vecinos para una fiesta en nuestra casa, así que a las 22h vendran todos, vale?- Dijo tranquilamente

Bueno, venga va por aburrimiento vale?- Dije aceptando

*17h*

Lucyyy! Ayuda! - Escuche gritar a Juvia.

* * *

**Juvia Pv:**

* * *

Así que una fiesta, no? Debería mirar la ropa que tengo, pero creo que tendré que ir a comprar porque no tengo ningún vestido para fiestas, bueno.. Le pediré ayuda a Lucy.

Estaba yo abriendo la maleta y colocando la ropa en el armario, justo cuando me giro veo a Gray tumbado en mi cama con smoking y una rosa en la boca.

Que, me veo hermoso? - Me preguntó.

Pero que se supone que estas haciendo, mas con esas pintas?- Pregunte riéndome por dentro.

Esta noche tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida y al final hemos invitado a los vecinos que hemos conocido a casa, ademas hemos dicho que tenemos que ir en ropa de etiqueta.- Dijo solo en calzoncillos y con una pajarita.

Enserio como te desvistes tan rápido?- Dije asombrada, la verdad ya no tenía vergüenza de hablar con el.

Wow, pensaba que eras mas tímida, cada vez me gustas más Juvia-chan.- Dijo acercándose a mi, eso si parecía un pato mareado ya que creo que había bebido un poco, eso explica los vómitos y el alcohol en la casa.

Oye, no te me acerques, y menos en este estado.- Dije echándome para atrás

Resultado de esta situación: Yo en el suelo gritando, mientras Gray me intentaba sacar otra vez la ropa y Lucy pegando a Natsu ya que el también había bebido y estaba ligando con ella, también como un pato mareado.

Nada pues al final Lucy y yo fuimos a comprar ropa a una boutique de al lado, ya que Lucy tenía mucho dinero y yo era casi pobre me compró la ropa. Eso si nos llevamos a los dos borrachos para llevar las bolsas, faltaría más.

* * *

**Pv Lucy:**

* * *

Después de unas compras ''agotadoras'', agotadoras digo porque cada vez que entrabamos en una tienda Gray y Natsu se colaban en los probadores con personas dentro. Pero fue gracioso porque muchas veces se equivocaban y entraban donde habían hombres.

Volvimos a casa por las 20h, eso si tardamos mucha ya que Natsu y Gray iban liando un follón en todas las tiendas, en las de ropa pasaba lo de los probadores y cuando había de ropa interior se la comenzaban a poner y a correr en medio de la tienda... Que vergüenza... E incluso estaban tan, pero tan ebrios que se hicieron un piercing. Natsu se hizo uno en la lengua de color rojo y Gray uno en el labio también de color negro... Bueno, tengo que admitir que el de Natsu le hace más sexy... Wah! Pero que digo!?

Eran las 22h los cuatro ya estábamos preparados para recibir a los invitados. Yo iba con un vestido rojo de fiesta largo hasta las rodillas y de escote corazón, con un cinturón blanco de diamantes (N.A: falsos xD eh!). Con el pelo recogido en un moño y tacones negros.

Juvia llevaba un vestido gris-plateado, largo hasta las rodillas, con escote corazón y tirantes de color plateado brillante. Con el pelo suelto y ondulado, con tacones abiertos de color negro.

Los chicos llevaban smokings Natsu de color negro con detalles rojos y Gray de color azul marino con detalles blancos, claro con su rosa.

Comenzarón a llegar los invitados: Erza con su vestido negro y su famoso novio Jellal, con un smoking gris. Después llegaron Levy con un vestido amarillo y Gajeel con smoking blanco, pero para que una guitarra?

Y comenzó la fiesta...

* * *

Continuara...

Pfffffff porfin lo acabo machooo xD ahora a corregir faltas :'''(

Intentare escribir lo mas posible pero me cueesta demasiado creo que puede que sea una capitulo al mes o cada dos meses, porque vendra otra vez el insti y asdfghjklñ :(

Dejad rewievs :)


End file.
